shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dire Caragors
Dire Caragor are a type of creature in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor and Middle-earth: Shadow of War and are a subspecies of the Caragor. Bestiary "The Caragor (Sindarin for "Row of Teeth" and "Bringer of Fear") is the ultimate predator within Mordor, having driven every rival species from Wargs to Lions into extinction within their territory. Like the Lion, this enormous hunter lords over Mordor, striking terror into even the Graugs and Great Beasts of Lithlad Plains." Characteristics Since the return of the Dark Lord to Mordor, a more powerful and savage species of Caragor has appeared. These "Dire Caragor" are easily recognized by their pale coloration and superior cunning. Many Uruk Beastmasters who seek to gain hierarchical status by hunting, exterminating, or enslaving the beasts of Núrn, have ended their days in the jaws of these fearsome creatures. Dire Caragors resemble their lesser counterparts in appearance, but can be easily distinguished by a pale white pigmentation of the skin. They have more armor, and a health bar is always displayed above them (similar to a Graug) However, in Shadow of War, all caragors, dire or normal, have health bars that you can see. In the Wraith world, they can be quickly identified due to the red aura as opposed to the usual blue of lesser Caragors. Dominating a Dire Caragor grants unique advantages over dominating a regular Caragor: *When riding a Dire Caragor, other lesser Caragor will follow you forming a pack with you as the pack leader. Up to 5 Caragor will follow you at a time, usually keeping a somewhat large distance. *If you are riding a Dire Caragor other lesser Caragor have a decent chance to spawn when you enter combat (unconfirmed) this can lead to fights quickly escalating and featuring upwards of 8 Caragor without the use of Caragor bait or Caragor cages. *In Shadow of War, Dire caragors can also dominate other unmounted Caragors through their presence and in combat with them; this can cause any unmounted or wild caragor to turn on their orc and Uruk allies in-game. Finding a Dire Caragor is a rare occurrence, as they tend to avoid hunting in the open with other Caragor. Trivia *In Shadow of Mordor, unless you are currently riding one, a dominated Dire Caragor will still attack and be attacked by lesser Caragor. In Shadow of War, however, lesser Caragor will be instantly dominated when you have a dominated Dire Caragor around. *In Shadow of Mordor, Caragor following or spawned by Dire Caragor will only be friendly as long as you remain atop the Dire Caragor, dismounting will lead to all non-dominated Caragor again becoming hostile. *In Shadow Of Mordor, while lesser Caragor will not attack you if you are atop a Dire Caragor, they will still attack any dominated Caragor you are not riding, even ones in your pack. *Caragors are hostile to men, unless they are Dominated. *During a LiveStream, it was revealed by Michael de Plater that Caragors are matriarchal like hyenas and that the Dire Caragor is female. Gallery Matt-radunz-caragor-alpha.jpg 384D3B0F-47E2-424C-8980-068A9B7FEAAC.jpeg de:Schatten-Caragor es:Caragor terrible ru:Ужасный карагор Category:Creatures Category:Enemies